Lucas Gottesman
Lucas Gottesman was often taunted at school. Lucas found friends in Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers, which made him a bit of a target of -A. He was blackmailed into helping The A-Team, by Mona. He is currently being home schooled, because he doesn't feel safe at Rosewood High. He is protrayed by Brendan Robinson. Series |-|Season 1= Lucas has been in love with Hanna since beginning of junior year even though she was dating Sean Ackard then. Hanna befriends Lucas after a 'Real Love Waits' meeting. He also came to the Homecoming dance to vote for her and take pictures of her as the Homecoming Queen. Lucas later makes his affection's known to Hanna when she is in hospital after the car accident, when he sneaks into her room at night and plants a kiss on her forehead thinking she is asleep. When Hanna confronts Lucas about this he says that she deserves a better boyfriend than Sean. Lucas is still mad at Hanna for rejecting him and treats her badly when she returns from the hospital and also confesses that he trashed Ali's memorial. He also tells Hanna that she is just as mean as Alison was. In Careful What U Wish 4 Hanna is forced by A to dance with Lucas at the danceathon and lead him on. This also causes Sean to break up with Hanna. In For Whom the Bell Tolls Lucas is still mad at Hanna. He later discovers that Mona never gave Hanna the letter that Caleb left for her. Mona tempts Lucas with an offer of transforming him from 'Hermie' to 'Hanna's man' if he keeps the letter a secret from Hanna but Lucas tells Mona that Hanna will never think of him as more than a friend. He seems to have accepted the fact that Hanna is in love with Caleb and drives Caleb back to Rosewood for Hanna's happiness. |-|Season 2= It's Alive When Lucas and Caleb dramatically arrive in Rosewood, Lucas protectively warns Caleb not to hurt Hanna again. Lucas and his family have Caleb stay in Lucas' bedroom for the time being. When Hanna is no longer allowed to see her friends, she decides to help Lucas with the yearbook. At first, Lucas wonders why Hanna is being so nice to him, worried that she has ulterior motives—but Hanna insists that people can change. She even gets a pretty girl named Danielle that Lucas is so obviously crushing on to agree to a date with Lucas. Lucas worries about his upcoming date with Danielle, so he asks Hanna to double with him and tells her to bring Caleb. Unfortunately it backfires. Danielle thinks that Hanna is interested in Lucas! To convince Danielle that there is no longer anything between her and Lucas, Hanna and Caleb pretend to be on a real date. It works, and Danielle reaches for Lucas' hand. Lucas thanks Hanna later for helping him with Danielle and acting so un-Alison like. (Blind Dates) In I Must Confess, Lucas makes a small appearance while Dr. Sullivan is giving her lecture about cyber-bullying. In the prequel episode, The First Secret, Mona is insulted by Alison after trying unsuccessfully to sit with her and the other Pretty Little Liars in the school cafeteria. Rebuffed, Mona goes next to Lucas' table. Later in the school hallways, Lucas bumps into Alison, accidentally dumping his drink on her. Angry, Alison rejects Lucas' apologies, mercilessly calling him "Hermie" and publicly suggesting that he's really a hermaphrodite. When Alison walks away, Lucas growls that she will get what's coming to her, and Mona nods uncomfortably in silent agreement. At Noel's Halloween bash, after Alison learns that Noel had not been the one who attacked her in The Haunted House, a guy in an identical costume as the one who had been rough with her brushes past her and mutters "bitch." Alison looks offended, and the guy takes off his mask as he walks away, revealing that he is Lucas. In Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares, Lucas helps Hanna by taking down the pictures of her doing community service from the internet. He acts very on-edge, and very suspicious when questioned by either Hanna or Caleb. In A Hot Piece of A, Lucas acts even stranger around Hanna. When Emily and Spencer are doing community service working phones at the crisis hotline, a caller comes in. The woman taking the call tells them to listen in, as it was the same person who called the night "A's" helper dropped their phone. Both Emily and Spencer recognize it to be Lucas' voice. The night of Caleb's surprise party, Emily gets a call on the crisis hotline from Lucas, who still believes he is speaking to the woman he spoke to the last few times. At the party, when Emily tells him not to do anything he would later regret, Lucas realizes he was speaking to Emily. Lucas then takes the rowboat and goes with Hanna to the pier under the guise of them having to set up the fireworks. Lucas then stops rowing abruptly. Hanna realizes something is wrong, and becomes scared. As Lucas gets up to throw the fireworks overboard, Hanna throws Lucas overboard using one of the oars. Hanna swims back to shore, but Lucas is still nowhere to be found. "A" is seen fishing Lucas' shoe out of the water. Later, it's revealed that he is alive and well. He has just been laying low outside of Rosewood. He goes to Hanna's house and tells her why he has been acting strange: He gambled away his and Caleb's money and was scared that Hanna and Caleb would never forgive him. Caleb says that they'll find a way to work it out, but Hanna feels betrayed. (Let the Water Hold Me Down) Lucas is seen in UnmAsked at the Costume Masquerade speaking with Jenna and the Black Swan. |-|Season 3= In It Happened 'That Night', the girls, on the way back to Spencer's house from Alison's grave, see Lucas drive off somewhere in the middle of the night. Then during senior registration, Aria, Spencer and Hanna notice Lucas talking to a skinny brunette who resembles the Black Swan. In Kingdom of the Blind, Hanna spots Lucas walking into the Mona's room for a visit. Lucas tells Hanna he was visiting Mona to see if she is really "mental" or not. He then suggests to Hanna that Mona might be faking being mentally ill, because being in a mental hospital is better than being in jail. In That Girl is Poison, Aria gets in the car and sees Lucas banging on a storefront. He starts screaming, "Please! Just give me back my stuff!" The next day, Aria finds Lucas' equipment inside the studio she was working to. She pulls out some film and leaves. Outside she runs into Lucas who says "I need to get inside." He initially won't let her pass, but Ezra pulls up and Lucas sprints off. Aria also finds three of the pills in Lucas' camera bag. in This Is A Dark Ride, when Hanna walks in the Brew for the Halloween Train, Lucas takes a picture of her and tells her "She's beautiful". he is later seen talking to Jason before entering the train. While Spencer and Jason are talking, Jason excuses himself and follows Lucas, and Lucas is seen taking a picture of Alison remains. In She's Better Now, Lucas, in black hoodie, was skateboarding through the quiet and dark streets of Rosewood when a SUV tried to hit him. Toby as "A" was revealed as the driver. Lucas got a his ankle hurt while jumping off the skateboard and onto the sidewalk. He then tells Hanna that Mona has been sneaking out of Radley. In Mona-Mania, a hooded figure is seen hiding in Harold Crane's office, but quickly gets away. Hanna notices his shoes then realizes it was Lucas and confronts him about being there. Lucas says he getting Ali's diary. Later, Lucas says Mona has been blackmailing him since the masquerade ball for selling the answers to all the tests at school. When he told her he was done doing things for her, someone tried to run him over in an SUV. He believes it was Mona, but it was really Toby. Lucas states that he is leaving Rosewood High and is going to be homeschooled. |-|Season 4= Although Lucas is not present in the episode, in A is for A-L-I-V-E, Mona reveals that Lucas was the one who gave Emily the massage in Touched by an 'A'-ngel. She notes he said Emily was tense. We don't know if Lucas was blackmailed into doing this or if he did it freely as a possible A-Team member. Appearances (23/95) Season 1 (8/22) *There's No Place Like Homecoming *The Homecoming Hangover *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *The Perfect Storm *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound *Careful What U Wish 4 *For Whom the Bell Tolls Season 2 (9/25) *It's Alive *My Name Is Trouble *Blind Dates *I Must Confess *The First Secret *Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares *A Hot Piece of A *Let the Water Hold Me Down *UnmAsked Season 3 (6/24) *It Happened 'That Night' *Kingdom Of The Blind *That Girl is Poison *This Is A Dark Ride *She's Better Now *Mona-Mania Pretty Dirty Secrets In the webisode "TrAde Off" Lucas see's Shana reading a comic book he favors. They talk about it and comic con. While Lucas is on the phone, someone in a zombie costume from The First Secret, snuck up behind him and whispered something. They then go into the dressing room and the zombie gives Lucas a piece of paper, and Lucas gives the zombie something in an envelope. Trivia *In the last episode of Season 2, he was seen at the dance talking to Jenna and the Black Swan, by Aria, Hanna, and Emily. Later in Season 3, the black swan was discovered to be Melissa Hastings supposedly distracting Jenna due to blackmail from A. What Lucas was discussing with Jenna is currently unknown. *After UnmAsked Lucas is blackmailed by Mona, being forced to work for her. He claimed that his main job was delivering messages between Mona and Jason. If he didn't do what he was told, Mona threatened to expose him for selling test answers. *In Season 3, Lucas turned "dark", seemingly due to the fact that he was blackmailed into working for Mona. *Lucas was the one that gave Emily the massage in Touched by an 'A'-ngel as revealed by Mona. *Lucas was only blackmailed to do Mona's bidding--he was not an official member of the A-Team. *He seems to have a crush on Hanna in the first three seasons. *It is suspected that Lucas was the A in 3A due to a large number of evidence Books - TV Series Comparison *In the books his name is Lucas Beattie. *His character is also quite different; in the books, he was popular in seventh grade until a (true) rumor spread that he had a crush on a then chubby Hanna, and a jealous Alison spread the second rumor that he is a hermaphrodite. In the TV series, while Lucas had a crush on Hanna, he was never popular. *In the books, Hanna and Lucas both like each other. But because of Hanna's obsession with popularity, their relationship doesn't work out. It is suspected in the television series that Hanna has some minor romantic feelings for Lucas. *In the books he has dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes, while in the TV series he has black hair and brown eyes. Quotes ''Lucas' Gallery'' Lucas.jpg Rlw.jpg Lucas (Thumb).png Lucas-gottesman-mona-mania.jpg Pretty-little-liars-2x03-my-name-is-trouble-lucas-gottesman-cap.png Hanna-lucas.jpg Lucas477.jpg Lucas22.jpg Lucas and danielle.jpg LucasA.jpg Lanah.jpg cheese.jpg Confession.jpg lucas pll.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:Rosewood High School students Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Males Category:Season 3 Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets Category:Season 4 Category:A Team Category:Protagonist Category:Victims of A Category:Suspects for Killing Alison